


Lady of Beloved Vulcan

by yggsassil



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Introspection, Vignette, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 05:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1633739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yggsassil/pseuds/yggsassil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Helen, and you are 1/8 vulcan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady of Beloved Vulcan

**Author's Note:**

> Theoretical "what would human/vulcan hybrids be like centuries down the line with only 100k vulcans and 7 billion humans, discounting the humans living on other planets."

You wouldn’t know it just by looking at you. Your skin doesn’t have a hint of green to it; when you are cut, you bleed red blood, not green or even red-green, the color your mother had when she nicked herself opening a can of soup. Your lack the ears, too; you’re even less logical than your mother, the last member of your family whom you could take one look at and think “vulcan.” Really, the only thing tying you to your great-grandfather’s heritage is your middle name—T’Alaro. “Lady of beloved Vulcan.”

Silly, really. Helen T’Alaro Williams. You’re as human as they come.

Your mother didn’t speak Vulcan, either. She knew a few words, but couldn’t speak the language. You know a few of the ones she taught you—you know what a lirpa is, you can write an a’rip’an, and all the numbers and letters of the alphabet but that’s pretty much it. One time, after a teacher said your name aloud, another student asked you after class if you were vulcan. When you said yes, they were excited butwhen they started speaking Vulcan and you didn’t understand, they were sad. When you told them you were only 1/8 vulcan, they were even sadder (they were were fully vulcan, which is pretty rare these days. You wonder how their parents managed it).

There aren’t a lot of full-blooded vulcans left now. 10,000 vulcans vs 7 billion humans isn’t a lot to work with. Sure, it’s still an option on standardized tests (along with andorian, arcadian, even non-federation species such as the orions and ferengi) but aside from Soton, you’ve never met someone who was full-blooded vulcan, or who even claimed themselves to be vulcan.


End file.
